lessafandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 181
At the clothes store, Rano is struggling with Ra's eye. He looks through the eye and sees the shattered remnants of the galaxies, and through those fragments a bright yellow light appears holding the galaxies together. Along the yellow light, an emaciated figure, comes into view, coming closer and closer. As the figure comes into view, the more grotesque it looks, as the creature opens its mouth, Rano closes Ra's eye and falls back into a clothes rail, shouting evil several times, in shock at what he's seen. As he comes to his senses, he wonders if these are really Ra's memories, he holds his head in pain, saying it feels as though it's going to explode. Rano realises he's after something and opens the eye again. He is bombarded with the same yellow light, and the emaciated figure appears again, asking him what he's looking for. Rano is taken aback, wondering what's happening. He thinks that he's looking for Luciel, more specifically a memory of Luciel. The figure tells him to come back, as Rano finds himself in the real world again. Rano wonders if this is Ra, or whether it's also a part of Ra's memories. Rano gets up and grabs a chair, he sits in the chair and closes his eyes. He thinks this is good, and that it's time to go back. Rano opens the eye and looks through the darkness to see a small figure holding a small stuffed toy rabbit, in the darkness. As his eyes adjust Rano, wonders if he's looking at a child. The child turns and runs away from Rano, as Rano reaches for the child asking him to wait. Rano asks the child to wait a minute and becomes distraught as he thinks he knows who the child is. The child turns around, as Rano figures out that the child is his younger brother, or rather Diane's youngest brother, Berry^. Rano asks the child what happened to him, stating that Diane went crazy 'that day', after losing him. Rano states Diane is an idiot, adding he can't see very well, but he knows that Lessa hasn't done anything to hurt him, so she shouldn't hurt Lessa. Rano calls Diane an idiot a second time, before apologising to the small child, telling him his sister was misunderstood. Rano continues to wonder that Lessa knows she's not the kind of person to do something like that, and comes to the conclusion it must've had something to do with her. Rano is about to say something else, but is interrupted by Berry. Berry calls into the darkness asking for someone to help them. An Angel's voice calling the child a baby, asks him to come here, saying he'll help him. Two hands reach out for the child, as the Angel tells the child to let him see his eyes, and he'll help him out of the darkness. The Angel cures the child's blindness, and the child is in awe of the Angel's beauty, as the Angel is revealed to be Luciel. The child asks who the Angel is, and Luciel replies he is an Angel, who has come to help him. Luciel tells Berry, that he will give him a present, so he no longer has to bear, the painful life he's been given. Luciel states he'll no longer be in darkness, he'll have eyes like jewels, he'll be given his favourite raspberry hair, and Luciel will also give him a beautiful voice, so he can sing like a bird, however, one day in the distant future, he has to give his body, back to Luciel if he promises to give Berry a new life. Rano gets angry, shouting what the hell is this dream of a child, and whether he even knows anything about God. Luciel reaches out for Berry, and Berry takes Luciel's hand. Berry tells the Angel, if he could be born again, he wouldn't mind being born blind again, and whether it would be okay, if once again he could be born as Diane's younger brother. Berry accepts the terms and Luciel wraps his wings around the child. Rano is horrified, when he sees a vision of himself as a child, holding a younger Lucy's hand. Before Rano can make sense of the vision, the glass behind him shatters. Luciel is standing across the street and calls to Rano, to get his attention. Rano slowly turns to see Luciel, with glowing blue eyes. Luciel tells Rano, he seems to be wandering, and that he'll help him directly. Rano glares at Luciel, as Luciel asks him, who he's looking for. ^'Translator's Note:' :Berry (Kor. 베리): I'm not sure if this the name of Diane's youngest brother, however this is the best translation I can come up with. So until we get an official translation, or someone speaks Korean this is all we have to go on. Please support POGO by visiting the raw after reading this: * https://comic.naver.com/webtoon/detail.nhn?titleId=603159&no=124 Category:Chapters Category:Season 03